mediacenterfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Anchors Away (VHS) 2003 (60fps)
3/4/2003 SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS Hi-Fi Stereo playback requires Stereo Hi-Fi VCR. VHS hi-fi STEREO DOLBY B NR Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. ISBN 0-7921-8955-8 0 9736-87918-3 1 Anchors Away The Chaperone When Mr. Krabs’ daughter Pearl is stood up for her prom, it’s SpongeBob to the rescue. Giving himself a makeover, SpongeBob becomes her ‘tall, dark and handsome’ date. But his looks don’t help prevent one catastrophe after another at Pearl’s prom, where her only wish was to make it through the night with her social status intact. Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II SpongeBob wins The Conch Signal from his favorite TV show, “The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy!” Now he can summon his heroes any time he’s got an emergency. But not being able to reach a book or open a mayonnaise jar might not be the kind of emergencies Mermaidman and Barnacleboy had in mind. Your Shoe’s Untied Patrick gets a new pair of shoes and asks SpongeBob to teach him how to tie his laces. But SpongeBob forgets how! He becomes so upset that he can barely make it through his day, especially since his own shoes are now untied and he keeps falling over the laces! It’s going to take someone special to help this sponge regain his confidence. Meow. Bubble Buddy SpongeBob’s lonely when Patrick and Sandy are away, so he creates Bubble Buddy. He takes his new pal everywhere, stop- ping at the Krusty Krab for a bite and leaving a ‘bubble money’ tip for Squidward that goes ‘pop.’ But it’s Bubble Buddy’s 2-hour stay in the bathroom at Goo Lagoon that gets the crowd so mad, they vow to pop him! Pre-Hibernation Week With one week to go before she starts hibernating, Sandy asks SpongeBob to spend this final week awake with her. But Sponge- Bob can’t keep up, so he hides to avoid her. Fearing Sponge- Bob’s missing, Sandy recruits everyone in Bikini Bottom to help on her “sponge search.” Stephen Hillenburg © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. WARNING: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. This videotape includes promotional information about other Nickelodeon videos. Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Canadian Home Video Rating PG NOT RATED For more information on US film ratings, go to www.filmratings.com www.paramount.com/homeentertainment 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. ™, ® & Copyright © 2003 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. NICK.com For SpongeBob games and more go to Nick.com NICKELODEON SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS Anchors Away CC 879183 Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS Anchors Away 5 TWISTED TALES SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS Anchors Away Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY 879183/2003/COLOR/ 61 MIN./US NR/CAN PG/ANIMATED/STEREO/ CC Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY SpongeBob SquarePants™ Anchors Away 2003/COLOR/61 MIN./NOT RATED/ANIMATED/STEREO/CC BNR © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. The linear audio tracks have been encoded with Dolby B-type noise reduction. Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). ™, ® & Copyright © 2003 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Coming to Video and DVD Preview SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs and Home Videos Preview The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on Video and DVD May 2003 Preview Tak and the Power of Ju-Ju: The Video Game Coming Fall 2003 Promo Paramount Feature Presentation Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY FEATURE PRESENTATION Warning Screen LICENSED ONLY FOR NON COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ANY PUBLIC PERFORMANCE OTHER USE OR COPYING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED. PARAMOUNT PICTURES FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). WARNING: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. This videotape includes promotional information about other Nickelodeon videos. CC Hi-Fi Stereo playback requires Stereo Hi-Fi VCR. VHS hi-fi STEREO DOLBY B NR Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. The linear audio tracks have been encoded with Dolby B-type noise reduction. Canadian Home Video Rating PG NOT RATED For more information on US film ratings, go to www.filmratings.com www.paramount.com/homeentertainment 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. Stephen Hillenburg Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Nickelodeon Fish Bumper NICKELODEON FISH SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song NICKELODEON SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS CREATED BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG The Chaperone 10/2/1999 (Season 1, Episode 12a) When Mr. Krabs’ daughter Pearl is stood up for her prom, it’s SpongeBob to the rescue. Giving himself a makeover, SpongeBob becomes her ‘tall, dark and handsome’ date. But his looks don’t help prevent one catastrophe after another at Pearl’s prom, where her only wish was to make it through the night with her social status intact. THE CHAPERONE STORYBOARD DIRECTOR SHERM COHEN STORYBOARD ARTIST AARON SPRINGER WRITTEN BY SHERM COHEN AARON SPRINGER PETER BURNS ANIMATION DIRECTOR SEAN DEMPSEY CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II 4/8/2000 (Season 1, Episode 20b) SpongeBob wins The Conch Signal from his favorite TV show, “The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy!” Now he can summon his heroes any time he’s got an emergency. But not being able to reach a book or open a mayonnaise jar might not be the kind of emergencies Mermaidman and Barnacleboy had in Mind. MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY II STORYBOARD DIRECTOR CHUCK KLEIN STORYBOARD ARTIST JAY LENDER WRITTEN BY CHUCK KLEIN JAY LENDER MR. LAWRENCE ANIMATION DIRECTOR TOM YASUMI CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON WITH SPECIAL GUESTS ERNEST BORGNINE TIM CONWAY CHARLES NELSON REILLY Your Shoe’s Untied 11/2/2000 (Season 2, Episode 21a) Patrick gets a new pair of shoes and asks SpongeBob to teach him how to tie his laces. But SpongeBob forgets how! He becomes so upset that he can barely make it through his day, especially since his own shoes are now untied and he keeps falling over the laces! It’s going to take someone special to help this sponge regain his confidence. Meow. YOUR SHOE’S UNTIED DIRECTED BY WALT DOHRN PAUL TIBBITT STORYBOARD DIRECTED BY CHRIS HEADRICK ERIK WIESE WRITTEN BY WALT DOHRN PAUL TIBBITT MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS ANIMATION DIRECTOR TOM YASUMI CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON “LOOP DE LOOP” SONG COMPOSED AND PERFORMED BY WEEN Bubble Buddy 11/16/2000 (Season 2, Episode 23b) SpongeBob’s lonely when Patrick and Sandy are away, so he creates Bubble Buddy. He takes his new pal everywhere, stop- ping at the Krusty Krab for a bite and leaving a ‘bubble money’ tip for Squidward that goes ‘pop.’ But it’s Bubble Buddy’s 2-hour stay in the bathroom at Goo Lagoon that gets the crowd so mad, they vow to pop him! BUBBLE BUDDY STORYBOARD DIRECTED BY JAY LENDER STORYBOARD ARTISTS WILLIAM REISS CHUCK KLIEN WRITTEN BY JAY LENDER WILLIAM REISS MR. LAWRENCE ANIMATION DIRECTOR SEAN DEMPSEY CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON CORKY CARROLL AS GRUBBY GROUPER Pre-Hibernation Week 5/5/2001 (Season 2, Episode 27a) With one week to go before she starts hibernating, Sandy asks SpongeBob to spend this final week awake with her. But Sponge- Bob can’t keep up, so he hides to avoid her. Fearing Sponge- Bob’s missing, Sandy recruits everyone in Bikini Bottom to help on her “sponge search.” PRE-HIBERNATION WEEK DIRECTED BY AARON SPRINGER STORYBOARD ARTIST C.H. GREENBLATT WRITTEN BY AARON SPRINGER C.H. GREENBLATT MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS ANIMATION DIRECTOR EDGAR LARRAZABAL CREATIVE DIRECTOR DEREK DRYMON WITH SPECIAL MUSICAL GUEST PANTERA NICK.com For SpongeBob games and more go to Nick.com SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (“The Chaperone”, “Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II”, “Your Shoe’s Untied”, “Bubble Buddy” and “Pre-Hibernation Week”) “THE CHAPERONE” “MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY II” “YOUR SHOE’S UNTIED” “BUBBLE BUDDY” “PRE-HIBERNATION WEEK” EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEPHEN HILLENBURG LINE PRODUCER DONNA CASTRICONE ART DIRECTOR NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS SUPERVISING DIRECTOR ALAN SMART STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR SHERM COHEN STORY EDITORS PETER BURNS MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS WRITERS PETER BURNS DAVID B. FAIN MR. LAWRENCE MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS ALEX GORDON TIM HILL DEREK DRYMON STEPHEN HILLENBURG SCRIPT COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, BILLY FISHKINS, FISH, PHOTO FISH, GARY THE SNAIL, FRENCH NARRATOR, MONKEY KNOT, VENDOR #3, FISH #71 - TOM KENNY MR. KRABS, VENDOR #2, MAN - CLANCY BROWN PEARL KRABS - LORI ALAN GIRL #1, GIRL #2, BROWN EEL, LOOP, GIRL FISH, FISH #4, FISH #40, WOMAN FISH - SIRENA IRWIN PROM SINGER - BLAG DAHLIA ANNOUNCER, DRIVER, FISH #1, FISH #2, LARRY THE LOBSTER - MR. LAWRENCE DIRTY BUBBLE - CHARLES NELSON REILLY MERMAID MAN - ERNEST BORGNINE BARNACLE BOY - TIM CONWAY ATOMIC FLOUNDER - CARLOS ALAZRAQUI PATRICK STAR, FISH #6 - BILL FAGERBAKKE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES - RODGER BUMPASS CAPTAIN - PATRICK PINNEY THE FLYING DUTCHMAN - BRIAN DOYLE-MURRAY MUSICAL GUEST - DEAN WEEN MUSICAL GUEST - GENE WEEN SANDY CHEEKS, EVELYN ANNETTE - CAROLYN LAWRENCE FRANK (LIFEGUARD), FISH #3, FISH #5, INCIDENTAL #8, INCIDENTAL #6, FISH #1, FISH #23, FISH #41, BAD CRAB - DEE BRADLEY BAKER BUBBLE BUDDY - BRAD ABRELL GRUBBY GROUPER - CORKY CARROLL KID FISH #1 - SARA PAXTON KID FISH #2 - CAMRYN WALLING REAL-LIFE DRUMMER - AARON SPRINGER WOMAN FISH - JILL TALLEY YELLING FISH - MARY JO CATLETT CASTING DIRECTOR DONNA GRILLO GONZALES CASTING COORDINATOR ALEX GORDON CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR JENNIE MONICA EXECUTIVE ASSISTANTS JENNIE MONICA ELISE MCCOLLUM SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER KRANDAL CREWS 2ND ENGINEER JIM LEBER ASSISTANT ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD RECORDING SUPERVISOR KRANDAL CREWS RECORDING ENGINEER JUSTIN BRINSFIELD PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN EMR SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN EMR EDITOR BRIAN ARNOLD ANIMATIC EDITOR BRIAN ROBITAILLE ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR PAUL FINN ANIMATIC SCANNER KEVIN ZELCH ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS CARL GREENBLATT BRUCE B. HELLER BILL REISS SOONJIN MOONEY ZEUS CERVAS HEATHER MARTINEZ CALEB MEURER ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN STEPHEN HILLENBURG CHARACTER DESIGNER TODD WHITE PROP DESIGNERS THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE CLEAN-UP ARTISTS SOONJIN MOONEY HEATHER MARTINEZ EDUARDO ACOSTA CHARACTER CLEAN-UP SOONJIN MOONEY ARTIST INTERN CYNTHIA TELLO LAYOUT SUPERVISOR KENNY PITTENGER BG LAYOUT DESIGN JOHN SEYMORE PAULA SPENCE BACKGROUND PAINTERS PETER BENNETT MICHAEL CHEN ANDY “SPIKE” CLARK CALVIN G. LIANG RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR ANDREW BRANDOU DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR DAVID WIGFORSS DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS STEPHEN CHRISTIAN STEVEN KELLAMS SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST TEALE REON WANG COLOR STYLIST DENE ANN HEMING JACKIE STEWART ASSISTANT COLOR KEY MEG HANNA PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MEGAN BROWN JUNE TEDESCO PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MARCY LYNN DEWEY DEREK IVERSEN SHEET TIMING JULI MURPHY HASHIGUCHI SEAN DEMPSEY EDGAR LARRAZABAL ANDREW OVERTOOM JULI MURPHY HASHIGICHI FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES JOHN POWELL POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR HEATHER ADAMS TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT JIM LEBER POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR WENDI MC NEESE POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS MATT BROWN MISHELLE SMITH SHAWN TRASK ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH JEFF ADAMS POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR MISHELLE SMITH MACHINE ROOM ENGINEER MICHAEL PETAK POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT JEFF ADAMS PICTURE EDITOR LYNN HOBSON POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR JEFFREY HUTCHINS SOUND EDITORS JASON FREEDMAN GABRIEL ROSAS DIALOGUE EDITOR GABRIEL ROSAS RE-RECORDING MIXERS TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY ERIC FREEMAN ROY BRAVERMAN FOLEY MIXER BRAD BROCK FOLEY ARTISTS DIANE GRECO MONETTE HOLDERER MUSIC EDITOR NICOLAS CARR MUSIC COMPOSED BY STEVEN BELFER NICOLAS CARR SAGE GUYTON JEREMY WAKEFIELD “DO THE SPONGE” WRITTEN AND COMPOSED BY SALTPETER PERFORMED BY BLAG DAHLIA MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS LOVECAT MUSIC THE SURFDUSTERS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON COMPOSED BY HANK SMITH MUSIC PERFORMED BY PATRICK PINNEY ON-LINE EDITORS KIP GIBSON BARRY COHEN DAN AGULIAR DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES TODD AO-HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL ANDERSON VIDEO HACIENDA POST THE POST GROUP PACIFICA SOUND GROUP ENCORE VIDEO ANIMATION SERVICES ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, KOREA OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR DOUG WILLIAMS LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY BAD CLAMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY DAVID FRAPWELL FISHING FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY LAGARTO PRODUCTIONS STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY FISH FILMS FOOTAGE WORLD ACTION ADVENTURE SPORTS DEVELOPED BY DEREK DRYMON TIM HILL NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE ERIC COLEMAN EXECUTIVES IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION BRIAN A. MILLER LOLEE ARIES United Plankton Pictures Inc. Logo United Plankton Pictures inc. Nickelodeon Haypile Logo NICKELODEON HAYPILE © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. ™, ® & Copyright © 2003 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Logo Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:VHS Category:Nickelodeon Category:2003 Category:United Plankton Pictures inc. Category:Paramount